Collide
by basket-of-posies
Summary: [DannyFlack] [slight MacAdam] SLASH. Sequel to Ad Astra.   “Oh, by the way, my dad said he wants to meet yer family now.”
1. How Don Met Danny's Parents

"_Oh, by the way, my dad said he wants to meet yer family now."_

"Oh really?" Danny asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah… I think it's a good idea," Don grinned and glanced at Danny, "You don't think so?"

"Well, uh, remember when _you_ met them?"

Don winced at the memory and shook his head. "Uh let's not go there…"

"Ha, tell that to your dad." 

"Well, I'd try, but he threatened to get their number and plan the whole himself if it's not arranged soon."

"How soon is **soon**?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"Well, not _too_ soon…"

"**How** soon, Don?" 

"…Within a week… he'd prefer Friday or Saturday…" 

Danny took a calming breath and flashed an angry smile at Don. "And you planned on telling me _when_?"

"Thursday?" 

"Thanks, Don," Danny rolled his eyes and turned to look out the window. He was angry… no, he was _aggravated_ more than anything. He had a week to plan a dinner with his parents and Don's parents. His hair would be gray by then… if he didn't pull it all out before it had a chance to.

It had been hard enough to tell his parents that he and Don were a _thing_… actually, he had planned on _never _telling them, it only happened by accident because any God that exists has a vendetta against him and just loved to see him suffer, especially on his favorite holiday...

_It was Christmas morning, the first Christmas Don and Danny would be spending together, and it was starting out rather nicely._

They were both still in bed, drifting in post-sleep haziness and basking in each other's warmth. Danny was being lulled by Don's heartbeat and Don was enjoying the small circles Danny kept tracing on his stomach.

There was soft Christmas music playing (because Don had an odd fetish with it) and the few Christmas lights they had hung up in their bedroom sparkled in the artificial darkness created by the closed blinds. 

It was a perfect way to spend Christmas morning… then the knocking began. It was an insistent knocking followed by a couple rings of the doorbell.

"Ignore it," Danny grumbled and tightened his grip on Don, "They'll go away."

"Mhm," Don murmured back, though he never had an intention to answer it anyway.

The knocking and ringing continued, though, and Don finally got fed up with it. Against Danny's whiny protests, he got out of bed and went to open the front door.

"Can I **help**_…" _

Oh dear, those were Danny's parents...

And he was about to yell at them…

…while wearing nothing but a pair of Snoopy Christmas pajamas.

Well, this was awkward.

"Yeah, you can help us. Las' time I checked, our son lived 'ere. Who the **hell**_are __**you**__?" Danny's father asked, crossing his arms over his chest while doing so._

The man was Danny's height and Danny's build, but there was just something about him that just scared the living daylights out of Don; maybe it was just because it was Danny's dad… or it could have been his icy gray eyes that were boring holes in Flack's forehead… who knows? All Don knows is that he looked sort of stupid by waiting this long to answer that question.

"I'm.. uh, I'm… Don Flack! Yeah, I'm him… that's who I am, yeah…" Now he looked stupid AND sounded like a blabbering idiot. Great first impression, huh?

"OH! Danny talked so much about you! You're hisbest friend, aren't you?" Mrs. Messer exclaimed in an annoyingly nasal voice that reminded Don of Fran Drescher. 

"Yeah… something like that…"

"Babe! Who's at the door?" Danny came wandering out of their bedroom, clad only in boxers that matched Don's pajamas. (Don's idea…totally.) 

"See for yourself," Don said with a nervous chuckle and stepped away from the door, allowing Danny to see his father's angry expression and his mother's shocked one.

"Mom… Dad… hi…" Danny let out a nervous chuckle similar to Don's and grabbed a couch pillow to cover himself up. "Wasn't expecting you…"

"…No grand-babies?"

"MOM!" Danny used the pillow to hide his face.

"Danny, you have some _**serious**__ explaining to do," His father warned him and took a couple of steps closer._

Don glanced at each of them then smiled politely and started backing away. "I'll just be going now…"

"NO!" Came two shouts, one from each Messer man.

"Why is my son calling you babe? Why are you in just pajama pants… that match my son's boxers? I know Danny's only got one bedroom and there ain't no blankets on the couch. Ya better make up a good excuse now_ or yer both getting pounded." _

"Georgey, calm down…"

"Did I just get threatened?" Don asked, a little stunned at the fact.

Danny rolled his eyes and smacked Don upside his head. "Well, Dad, the reason is that… well," He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Well, Dad, I'm… gay."

"I sorta figured **that**_ when Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome opened the god-damn door!"_

"Really think I'm handsome, Mr. Messer?" Don asked with a grin.

"DON!" Danny hissed and threw a glare at Don.

"Yes, yes, quite handsome indeed. Now how about you boys get dressed and I'll start some breakfast, hm? Go on, go on," Mrs. Messer interrupted before anything could happen and ushered Don and Danny to their bedroom, then guided her fuming husband to the kitchen.

…Let's just say that was one hell of a Christmas…  


If it hadn't been for their surprise visit that day, Danny's parents would have still been in the dark about their son's relationship… which Danny would have preferred.

Sure, his dad had calmed down eventually and now he even accepted it… sort of. He can even hold a civil conversation with both Don and Danny in the room… it's progress...

Danny sighed and came out of his reveries as the car slowed down to a complete stop, signaling that they were home.

"Dan?" Don asked softly, placing his hand on Danny's knee, "You okay?" 

"I'm fine… unless you have any _more_ surprises," Danny answered bitterly and crossed his arms over his chest.

Don chuckled and patted Danny's knee, "Y'know, ya remind of yer dad like this."

"What!? HOW?"

"Fuming, arms crossed… sound familiar?"

"It must run in the family," He muttered and climbed out of the car.

With a sigh, Don followed him out of the car; he knew he wouldn't be getting any tonight. 


	2. A Day at Work

The next morning, Danny had conveniently forgot to wake Don up...

...and just happened not to notice that he only made one cup of coffee... or made just one bagel.

Not to mention, riding the subway felt just the same as riding with Don.

There was no way that Don being over an hour late was Danny's fault.

Nope, not at all... well, that's what Danny was saying.

Don begged to differ, which is why, right now, they're in the locker room arguing.

"Dan, ya can't blame this on _me_! And ya definitely can't take it _out_ on me, at least not like this!"

"Whaddaya talkin' bout, Donnie?" Danny asked with a fake innocence. "I just didn't notice that you weren't by my side when I left, I'm sorry," He gave Don one of those pseudo-sweet smiles.

"You made over an _hour_ late, Danny, not a couple a' minutes. You knew my boss would have my ass!"

"That would insinuate pre-meditation, Don. It's not like I stayed up all night and thought about how I can make you suffer as much as I'm gunna be." Danny was using his fake smiles a little too much for Don's liking now.

"_Danny_, I'm in this _with_ you, did you forget that? It's _my_ parents with_ your_ parents and _your_ dad doesn't like_ me_," Don tried to explain carefully, but of course, Danny was being thick-headed.

"But he's _my _**dad**, Don, I'm stuck with 'im for the rest of my life! …and he hates me!"

"No he doesn't, Danny. He's making progress. Remember last time? We were in the room, _together_, with _him_ for a whole 20 minutes before an argument broke out. See?"

Danny just stared at Don like he had grown a third head. "…Yeah, like we can make that dinner only 20 minutes."

"That's not the point, Danny! The point _is..._ that… well, maybe, if he meets my parents and sees that they accept us, he will too… and besides, yer mom'll be there," Don pointed out, then added in an exaggerated whisper: "That lady is _scary_."

"She's my _mom_, Flack."

"We're back to last names, _Messer_?"

"…No," Danny sighed and leaned back against the lockers, "I'm just nervous, anxious, everything _but _mad at you."

"I know, but hey, it's one dinner, we'll get through it, right?" He asked with a smile and sat down on the bench behind him.

"I guess…" Danny shrugged.

"No, c'mon, we'll get through it, right?" He asked again and pulled Danny toward him by his belt loops.

Danny smiled and relaxed a little, "Maybe…"

"Now yer just playin' with me. Do you _really_ think we'll get through it?"

"Yeah," Danny smiled and leaned down to kiss Don, but stopped when his phone started vibrating -- a text message to tell him his results were ready. "I'll see you later," He murmured and gave Don a quick kiss before heading out.

Don sighed and watched Danny leave; he was glad to know that he wasn't in the dog house anymore… well, at least not with Danny, he just had to deal with Messer Sr. now. That sounded like fun…,

But not as fun as he was having 3 hours later on his lunch break... with Danny... in a supply closet. But what really made the event more fun was Danny's hand down his pants... and Danny's mouth working magic on his neck... and the little sounds Danny was making... and Danny's gig-- that's not Danny's giggle.

"STELLA!" Don jumped away from Danny, which made matters worse since his fly was undone and his shirt unbuttoned and basically, he looked like sex on legs.

Danny, on the other hand, looked fine, a little red, but fine.

"Well, I guess Hawkes _was_ right..."

"What?!" Danny's eyes widened. 

"Don's the bottom?" Stella miserably failed at hiding a giggle. "Seemed like you were pretty in control there, Danny."

Don blushed a shade of red Danny hadn't yet seen on him and shook his head. "Uh, it's good to switch things up... once in a while..."

"So... _you're_ the bottom, Danny?"

Danny's bright red ears answered for him.

"YES! I win the bet!" Stella grinned happily. "Thanks for all your help, boys," She smiled wickedly at them before leaving them alone in the closet.

Don quickly fixed his appearance and looked at Danny as if asking what they should do.

"Hey, I'm just the bottom here," Danny chuckled and checked his watch. "Lunch's over anyway."

"Damn it," Flack muttered, "We didn't get anything to eat," He sighed and tried to straighten his suit as much as possible.

"Just grab something at the vending machines," Danny shrugged and leaned up to give Don one more kiss. "We can finish this at home."

"If I don't die of embarrassment first..." Don muttered and led the way out of the closet.

Danny just chuckled and shook his head, "Just hold yer head high, Donnie, hold it high." He patted Don's back and went the seperate way.

"The CSI on my case just saw me gettin' jacked off, but holdin' my head high is gunna make things better... Right," Don sighed and continued on his way to get more information on his case.

The rest of the day passed by quickly. Nothing else too important happened, except for Stella always giggling when they walked by and Sheldon giving them an all knowing smile, but otherwise, nothing… well, unless you count Danny catching Mac checking out Adam's ass in the tight jeans he had chosen to wear today. That was interesting, but a story for another time, it was in the back of Danny's head now, mostly because he was having a stare-down with his phone while debating whether or not he should call his parents… but it was sure to pop up again soon.

"Yer phone won't explode if you keep starin' at it," Don commented as he flopped down on the couch next to Danny.

"I _know_," Danny glanced toward so he could see him roll his eyes, but stopped halfway because he noticed what Don was wearing…

The jeans that Danny loved on him… and that's it.

Since when did Don walk around in just jeans? And really, it was just jeans, Danny was sure there was no way those jeans could be that low and _not_ show boxers. Nope, no way. But hey, he wasn't complaining.

"Yer starin', Dan," Don smirked and raised his eyebrows. "And though I find it flatterin', can ya close yer mouth? The drool's gunna spill out."

"Thanks for ruining the moment, genius," Danny muttered, snapping his jaw shut.

"There is _nothing_ hot about drool, Danny," Don retorted and leaned forward to reach for the beer that was on the coffee table.

"Hey, that's mine," Danny pushed him a bit and got the beer first, "Get yer own."

"No way, I dress like this to make you all hot and bothered and you won't gimme some a' yer beer?"

"I knew you were just being a tease," Danny chuckled and handed Don the beer.

Don rolled his eyes and finished off the beer. "A tease would mean I wasn't gunna go _through_ with it, moron."

"Whatever, same difference."

Don looked at him oddly and shook his head, "This is _not _how I imagined tonight to go."

"That's cause yer a horny ass bastard," Danny chuckled and stood up. "Now excuse me, I got a phone call to make."

"Are you _serious_? ANOTHER night!?" Don sighed extremely loudly and fell back on the couch.

"Okay, jackhammer, you can wait a bit, I never said _no_," Danny smirked and looked through their fridge for something edible.

"No, cause then yer gunna be all 'EHHHH, my dad hates me!' and then I'm gunna be stuck with my right hand again."

"…I thought you were a lefty…"

"WHAT_EVER_."

"And hey, what the hell, did you just say I was bein' a girl about this?"

"…No."

"Yes you did! You can forget it now, Flacky."

Don groaned and stalked back to their bedroom. "FINE!"

Danny chuckled quietly and threw his phone toward the couch; he wasn't going to call his parents tonight, that could wait for tomorrow. Tonight… tonight, he had some Flackery to do.


	3. Don's Masterplan

It was warm… so, so warm, a perfect warm. Body heat is what it was, Flack's body heat and warmth to be more exact. It felt so good to have Don's arms around him that Danny didn't want to move for the rest of the day… night… what time was it?

He opened his eyes and squinted to see the clock.

It was 3:08... In the morning; why the _hell _was he awake?

"Goddamn phone, shut up," He muttered while glaring at the phone.

…Oh… it was ringing for a reason, wasn't it?

Yeah.

"Hello?" Danny grumbled into the phone. "_Now_? No, no, Mac, there's no problem… be there in 10."

He groaned and sat up, waking Don up in the process.

"Breakfast already?"

"No, Donnie," Danny chuckled and tucked Don in, "I gotta go to work. Go back to sleep," He kissed his forehead and Don let out a mumbled 'mhm' as he burrowed himself into the comforter.

Danny smiled at the sight, then shook his head and found his glasses; he had work to do.

They didn't see each other again until hours later, on their shared lunch break… and no, they did _not_ spend it in the supply closet this time.

In fact, they were in the break room, eating home-made lunches, because Danny had Don domesticated when they started living together… not really, Don just felt like being nice.

"…You made peanut butter and jelly?"

"It was all that we had!" Don said around a mouthful of his sandwich.

"Well, why didn't you go shopping _last week_?" Danny said, flopping his sandwich around.

"Because it was _your_ turn!"

"…Oh yeah."

"Yeah, so shut up."

Danny stuck his tongue out at Don and started to eat his sandwich. "Y'know, I got called out at 3 in the morning…"

"I _know_, you woke me with ya."

Danny rolled his eyes and continued. "Yeah, I woke that early, ruined my perfect plan, and all I get is a PB&J, some Ritz crackers and a can of soda?"

"Listen, _Messer_, if you got a problem with my hard work, just _say it_."

"I love it as much as I love you, Don," Danny said sweetly and took a big bite of his sandwich to prove his point.

"That's more like it," Don muttered and threw his crust onto Danny's napkin. "Now what was yer perfect plan?"

"Well, I was gunna call my parents like 5 minutes before we left for work… I'd get the question out nice and fast, y'know? Like a band-aid, sorta. Then I wouldn't have any time to answer questions 'cause I got work. See? Perfect."

Don rolled his eye and stole some of Danny's Ritz crackers, since he had all ready finished his own. "Yeah, 'cept for the part where they call you later and are madder 'cause you sprung it on 'em like that."

"Shut up, Flack. What's _your_ bright idea?"

"Just call 'em… tonight. Talk it out with 'em, y'know?"

Danny looked at Don like he had just suggested growing an extra nipple.

"…What? Something on my face?"

"Talk…? With my dad…?" Danny broke down into a fit of laughter at the mere thought. "You _really_ suggested that?"

"Dan, this is where the problem lies. You and yer dad don't _talk_."

"Well, thank you, Phil Collins."

"…I think you mean Dr. Phil."

Danny stared at Don for a moment, not believing that he had just made that mistake. "Yeah… him…" 

Don nodded, telling him it's okay to have blonde moments and continued with his point. "No, I'm not _Dr. Phil_… I'm just talkin' from experience. If you don't talk, ya never know what the other's thinking and that only makes things worse. Trust me, Danno."

"But I don't _wanna _talk to him!" Danny whined, because if all else fails, this doesn't! …most of the time.

"Well, babe, yer gunna have to," Don replied, ignoring Danny's whiny tone.

"Doooonnnn, why can't you?"

"Because, Danny, I did this so _you_ could fix yer relationship with your dad."

"**YOU **did this?"

"…No…"

"Don, I know what I heard… what the _hell_ did you mean?"

"Nothing…" Don glanced at his watch, "Oh, look, lunch is over. Gotta go, bye Danny," He gave him a quick kiss and nearly ran out of the break room.

Danny stared after him in disbelief; he swore on his grandmother's grave that he'd get his revenge, then went along to go back to work.

Again, the two didn't see each until hours later… a _lot_ of hours later. Danny had become so involved in the case that he stayed late so he could get just a couple more tests in.

Don had volunteered to stay and wait but Danny had given him a death glare and for some reason, that seemed like a _no_ to Don, just a little bit.

He didn't really see the big deal… okay, so maybe, he was the one who _suggested _the idea to his sisters, who then their mother, who then told her husband… but that wasn't _his_ fault, per se. Technically, it was his father's fault for being so set on meeting Danny's parents. Definitely. It was _totally_ his fault. Don was just going to keep telling himself that.

All that thinking of how it wasn't his fault added onto his fatigue from a day's work and Danny's issue with his father caused Don to collapse on the couch and just fall asleep as soon as his head hit the cushions… which is exactly how Danny found him, 2 hours after it happened.

"Moron's gunna complain about a bad back tomorrow," Danny sighed and dropped his keys and badge on the coffee table. "Donnie," He nudged Don slightly, only eliciting a slight movement from him. "Donnie, come on, I can't carry you," Danny tried again, this time shaking Don's shoulder. "Don, come on," He sighed when Don just turned over to face the back of the couch.

Deciding that he might as well get comfortable if he was going to have to lug Don to their bed, Danny headed to their bedroom to change into a pair of plaid pajama pants and a white tee-shirt. 

When he came back out to the living room, Don was still dozing off, so he decided to use the big guns. If they didn't work, then he'd have to carry Don to bed… or just leave him.

"Donnie," He whispered into Don's ear, knowing that it would tickle him, even in his sleep. "I got apple pie and ice cream… nice warm _apple pie_… with _ice cream_…"

"Mhm, five minutes…"

"It's on the bed, Don, waiting for you," He bit down on Don's earlobe gently and trailed kisses down his jaw. "Come on, Donnie, we can have _dessert_."

"…What's the dessert?" Came a mutter from where Don's mouth was hidden by the couch.

"Depends. Want the apple pie or me?"

"_Both_," Don turned around and caught Danny's lips in a kiss.

"Slow down, big guy, I got a call to make first."

"That _killed_ the moment, babe. **Killed **it."

"Well, then this won't be as bad. There's no apple pie… or ice cream."

"Asshole."

"I try," Danny smirked and headed toward the kitchen. "Go to bed, Don, I think this call's gunna take a while," He called back to him as he looked through the fridge for something to drink.

When he got no answer, he looked back to see that Don was all ready gone. Danny rolled his eyes and took out a beer. He was going to need a lot more of those if he was going to get through with this call.

A _lot_ more.


	4. Macadamia

For a good portion of the night, Danny had stared at the phone in his hand; if anyone had seen him, they would have heard the gears churning in his head as he went over all the possible ways to say what he needed to say and all the possible outcomes.

By the time he actually got up the nerve to dial his parents' number, it was past midnight and he would be disturbing his mother's beauty rest. He'd get hell for that itself, so, he postponed calling them... again.

He had let his head fall in defeat when he realized that he hadn't gone through with it for another time… and that's exactly how Don found him the next morning, but with a puddle of drool next to his mouth.

"That's gross," Don muttered, scrunching up his face in disgust. He continued to do his morning routine the same as everyday, just with a big pile of Danny on the kitchen table.

He could wake him up later…

Hours later…

Later enough that Danny would definitely be late for work.

Payback was a bitch.

Don stood in the entrance way to the kitchen and sipped his coffee, watching Danny snooze on the table. With a smirk, he set the coffee down on the counter and turned to leave.

He was going to be on time today.

Nearly 3 hours later, Don was in the lab, getting his results from Stella, when he saw Danny rushing in, with a cup of Starbucks and looking like he had dressed himself in the dark… he was so absorbed in checking his watch that he didn't even notice Mac standing in front of him until he walked _into_ him and spilled coffee all over his shirt.

Hey, that was _Don's_ shirt.

…Danny was so paying the dry cleaning bill.

Don watched as Danny gestured wildly with his hands and mustered out some kind of an excuse; he couldn't help but smile at the glare Danny was giving him when Mac started talking to him.

"Flack? Hey, Flack? Are you listening?" Stella interrupted his thoughts and he shook his head to clear it out.

"Uh, yeah… what were you saying?"

She laughed and opened the manila folder again, "That's your guy right there. His blood matches the blood found at the crime scene…"

Stella's voice drifted off as Don turned his attention back to Danny. Now he was trying to clean the coffee off of the shirt and was failing… _miserably_.

He must have given up because the next thing Don knew, Danny was unbuttoning the shirt and walking away towards the locker room in just a wife-beater.

…That was hot…

"Stop staring and go after him," Stella pushed him towards the locker room.

Don chuckled at that and shook his head, "I think he may be a _little _mad at me…"

"I don't wanna know," Stella shook her head and walked away.

"Thanks for the moral support," Don called after her before making his way to the locker room.

But, as Don entered the locker room, Danny was just turning to leave.

"Danny," He grinned, "Nice of ya to show up."

"Very funny, Flack," Danny muttered and tried to push past Don.

Don, however, had other plans, and pushed him towards a bench. "They say karma's a bitch, Dann-o."

"You made me _three hours late_, Don," Danny said bitterly as he sat down on the bench and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah," Don said proudly and smiled down at Danny. "Now, how'd that phone call go?"

"_Hey_, don't go changing the subject like that. Mac's making me work through my lunch break now, all because of _you_," Danny resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at Don.

"Well… you'll live. I'll bring ya something to eat… or something. Now, the phone call?"

"_What _phone call?"

Don's face dropped into a look of disbelief. "Are you serious?"

Danny shrugged and found a sudden interest in his hands. "Yeah…"

"_Dan, _it's **Wednesday**. See, I shoulda just told ya Thursday night like I was planning on doing."

Rolling his eyes, Danny sighed and stood up. "Tonight. I'll call them tonight."

"If you don't, my dad _will_. Tomorrow. He all ready _harassed_ me on the phone on my way to work."

"Hey, during that time, did ya think that you were _missing someone in the car_?"

Don thought for a moment, then shook his head. "…Nope."

"Wise ass," Danny muttered and tried to get past Flack again.

"Hey, hey, hey. We're in a locker room, with no disruptions or _anything_, and you just wanna _leave_?" Don asked, holding Danny's arm to keep him from leaving.

"Keep it in yer pants, big guy," Danny teased and kissed Don quickly. "I'm all ready in trouble for coming in _three hours late_. I don't need someone walkin' in on us, moron."

"_Fine_," Don let out an exasperated sigh and let Danny go… after he pushed him up against the lockers and showed him what a _real _kiss was.

When they finally came out of the locker room, Hawkes went up to Danny and the first thing he said was: "If you took any longer, I was gunna have to tell Mac you and Flack were in the locker room… he's looking for you and you're in _troooouble_."

He sounded oddly like Tootie from **Facts of Life** when he said that, but no one was going to comment aout that right now…

As he left for Mac's office, Danny glared daggers at Don; the trip ended up to be pointless, since when he got there, Stella told him that Mac had went to see Adam about some results… which made Danny laugh hysterically because his sick mind combined it with the ogling Mac had been doing the other day and boy, did he get a kick out of thinking about what Mac may have been doing right now…

…with Adam…

…somewhere in the lab…

…they needed to spray the lab with luminol to see what was safe to touch now…

…_right_ now…

Danny was scarred.

He was beyond scarred.

God, he needed some Pepto Bismol… and maybe a beer, or two.

Hell, he had to get hammered to get that image out of his head.

Mac… and Adam… Macadamia.

Oh, he killed himself.

"…Are you all right, Danny?" Stella's questions broke his train of thought and he snapped back to reality.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm good," He said with a smirk of a grin.

"All right," Stella nodded and backed away slowly.

"Danny!"

Crap. That was Mac. Danny couldn't look him in the eye now.

Damn, he screwed himself over _pretty _good.

When lunchtime rolled around, Don had brought Danny food, as promised.

He didn't know that bringing him food would end up in him having to listen to Danny rant and laugh about Mac and Adam.

So far, all he had gotten out of the whole conversation (besides crumbs from Danny's sandwich on his suit jacket) was that Mac was staring at Adam's ass… 'results'… awkward Mac lectures… and some kind of nut. Macadamia, maybe.

Oh… _oh_… it made sense now. Mac, Adam, yeah, it made sense.

"…and then he kept saying 'Adam, this' and 'Adam, that', man he has it bad fo--"

"Dan, did you think about what you're gunna tell yer dad?"

"Gee, thanks Don. You just killed it."

"Danny, I'm serious. Stop day-dreaming about Mac and Adam and Macadamia nuts and start thinking about how you're gunna ask your parents."

"Fine, whatever…" Danny sighed.

Don looked at his watch and stood up, "Now, I gotta go. Lunch's over for me."

"I didn't _have _a break," Danny muttered and pretended to be interested in some blood samples that were in front of him.

"I'm _sorry_," Don smirked and ruffled Danny's hair. "You can make me late getting home, how about that?"

Danny rolled his eyes and pushed Don away. "Just go, Don. You're gunna get me in more trouble."

"Bye, Danny," Don grinned and kissed his cheek.

"_Bye_, Donnie."

Hours later, at the end of his shift, Danny was dead-tired from being on his feet all day; so tired, that, in the car-ride home, he fell asleep.

And wouldn't wake up.

Until _after_ Don managed to lug and drag him to their bedroom, _all the way from the car_.

Some of the looks he got were priceless; the look he was giving Danny was priceless too.

Who knew someone's eye could twitch in that pattern?

"I'm sorry!" Danny said for the umpteenth time as he threw off his shirt, "I didn't _mean _to fall asleep."

"Ya coulda _woke up_!" Don argued, loosening his tie roughly as he did so.

"I _did_," Danny shot back, kicking off his shoes, not at all gracefully, towards Don.

He didn't think it was possible for Don to glare harder at him until now.

…Actually, it looked _pretty_ hot since Don was unbuttoning his shirt while doing so…

"Well, I did…" Danny pointed out again and laid back on the bed, "Just a little too late."

"A _little_?" Don asked in bewilderment. "You woke up _as soon as I got you on the bed_. It's like you were _planning_ it!"

"Hey, I did not _plan _that," Danny rolled his eyes and folded his hands under his head. "I just conveniently slept enough when you _threw_ me onto the bed."

Don _threw_ his shirt at Danny at that. "Call your parents," He muttered before leaving to go to the kitchen.

Danny mimicked him childishly and stuck his tongue at where Don had been in the door before pulling his phone out and dialing a familiar number.

When Don came back half an hour later, Danny was basically in the same position as when he had left, except he had sweatpants on and the phone was glued to his ear and he was… laughing?

"Danny, _who_ are you talking to?"

"…No one…" Danny said, covering the speaker, "Well, someone, but it doesn't matter."

"Do you share DNA with that _someone_?"

"…I hope not…" Danny smirked and went back to talking about… well, Don had no clue what Danny was talking about. It sounded like a combination of Mac-impressions and corny pick up lines; he didn't _want_ to know.

"Here's a better question, Dann-o," Don started as he sat down on the bed next to Danny. "Why don't you _call your parents_?"

"'Cause they'd never be this funny," He answered with a roll of his eyes.

"…you're talking to Adam, aren't you?"

"Yeah, man, Mac was _totally_ checking your ass out…"

That sounded too much like something his sisters when they were on the phone and that was just scary.

"All right, Dan, Adam is _Mac's_ territory now," Don said slowly as he tried to pull away the phone from Danny, who followed it with his head anyway.

"No, I'm _not_ whipped; Don's just being a little aggressive… NO! I'm not into _that_… Oh crap, he's really tak--"

"Actually, yeah, he _is _into that," Don told Adam before hanging up.

"DON!" 

"_Danny!_"

"Now he's gunna freakin' bring that up all the time! _Thanks_."

"Then you just call him and Mac Macadamia and maybe he'll leave you alone. Now do I have to tell you to call your parents again?"

"…No," Danny sighed and grabbed his phone back.

"Let me see what number you're dialing," Don almost sounded like a parent scolding his child right then. Danny shuddered on the inside at that thought.

"It's my parents' number, all right?" He said as he shoved the phone into Don's face.

"Good boy, Danny," Don teased and gave Danny a quick kiss… which Danny wouldn't let him stop when he grabbed Don by his neck and deepened the kiss; he must have done that thing with his tongue that Don loved because, well, the next thing he knew, his phone was somewhere else on the bed and Don was on top of him.

Well… that phone call never happened.

Again.


	5. Finally

The next morning, neither Danny nor Don were late to work, surprisingly...

But someone else was and boy, did Danny have a good laugh when he saw Adam and Mac walk in together... half an hour after their shift had started... Adam in the same clothes from the day before and Mac with a mischievious little glint in his eyes.

Don, on the other hand, smirked at the two, then went back to pestering Danny about calling his parents.

"Dan, you heard my dad this morning, he was serious," Don said, glaring when Danny couldn't hold in his laughter.

"Adam.. Mac... wow," Danny wiped a tear from his eye and chuckled again. "That only leaves Stella and Hawkes.." And he laughed again because the thought of his co-workers together was just oh-so-funny.

"Danny, calm down," Don sighed, shaking his head, "Look. You're gunna call yer parents today at lunch, got it? And if ya try to weasel out of it, yer still in deep shit 'cause my dad insisted on calling them tonight to get 'introduced'. Danny, I swear to God if you don't shut up..."

"I'm tryin'," Danny snickered, trying to calm down, but then he looked over to Adam talking to Mac, and Mac giving this little smirk and standing so so so close, and... okay, he gave up, he was laughing _again_.

Don sighed melodramatically and walked away, giving up on Danny.

A couple of hours later, it was lunchtime and Danny had finally calmed down. Don wasn't sure if it was because Mac had actually checked Danny's forehead when he saw how red he was or because Adam had brought up that dominatrix stuff, or maybe it was because he finally had actual work to do.

But you know what? Don didn't care because he was sitting in Danny's desk chair, watching Danny bend over to look at a sample with a look of sheer concentration masking his features... let's just say Don wished he had a longer lunch break.

"Don, stop staring at my ass," Danny said with a smirk, not even bothering to look up.

"But it's so distracting... and big," Don grinned, knowing Danny hated when he said that.

"I don't have a big ass, _Flack_," Danny looked up and glared at Don. "It's just... nicely rounded."

"Keep telling yerself that, Danno, keep tellin' yerself that..." Don quirked his eyebrows and stood up, playing with a stressball that was laying around on Danny's desk. "Now, let's get back to an even bigger issue... and yes, there are things bigger than yer butt."

"Shut up, _Donald_," Danny muttered, writing down his notes, then putting everything away.

"Ouch," Don smirked, "That hurt, _Daniel_, are ya gunna listen to me now?"

"Am I gunna get free food for it?"

Don sighed and threw the stressball at Danny's head, but Danny caught it before it hit him. "Ya get yer choice: Vending Machine A or B."

"No way, one of em's drinks, the other's food, I want both," Danny said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"High maintenance," Don muttered under his breath and pulled out his wallet. "Here, have a field day," He sighed and gave Danny the wallet.

Danny grinned and rubbed his hands together evilly before taking the wallet and heading over to the vending machines.

"He's gunna come back with the entire machine," Don sighed and fell into Danny's chair.

...ten minutes later, Danny came back with a bottle of Coke, 3 Snickers bars, 2 bags of Sunchips, and a pack of Poptarts... and not to mention, while holding all this, he managed to hold Don's wallet open and next to his face as he impersonated Don's goofy smile on driver's license.

"Yeah, yeah, give it back asshole," Don snatched his wallet back and checked what was left of his money. "I had like 50 bucks in here... you wasted 20 dollars on food?"

"No, 10 on food, 10 on the bet with Adam that he wasn't gunna get into Mac's pants til at least Thanksgiving," Danny shrugged and started eating a Snickers while grabbing Lindsay's chair and sitting down across from Don.

Don rolled his eyes and stole one of the bags of chips from Danny's lap. "Nice ta know ya bet on your boss's sex life."

Danny just smirked at him.

"Are ya satisfied now? Can we talk?" Don asked seriously, but the crumbs falling from his mouth sort of made the question lose some of its seriousness.

"You and this talkin' thing..." Danny sighed and rolled his eyes. "But okay, yeah," And he resigned himself to eating his Snickers and staring at Don.

"Today is..."

"Thursday."

"My parents wanna have dinner with your parents..."

"Friday or Saturday."

"Tomorrow is..."

"Friday."

"Do you see some kind of connection here?"

"Yeah, I think you think that I didn't pass kindergarten."

"No, Danny, come on."

"All right, all right, you want me to call my parents, I get it, but ya can't blame _me_ for putting it off."

"And why not?"

"Well, let's see... Sunday? C'mon, meeting your parents AND talking to my own? Pfft. Monday, you seduced me. Tuesday, I dozed off -- Mac's fault for overworking me. Last night, once again, you had yer wicked way with me."

Don watched Danny explain with mild amusement. "Dan, there's _twenty-four_ hours in the day. You have almost an hour off for lunch, you got time on the _way_ home, you got time when we get home...you just _choose_ to get distracted."

"Well, yeah, but it's easier to blame it on others."

"Real mature, Danny, _real_ mature."

"I know," Danny smirked. "But I promise, I'll call 'em tonight."

"By tonight, my dad'll have talked to 'em."

"Wait, how does he have their number...?"

"..connections."

Danny glared at Don, raising his eyebrow questioningly. "Would those connections be your mouth?"

"Well, uh, sorta... ya see, my mom asked for their number... y'know, in case of emergencies and such... so I gave it to her..."

"How'd you have it?"

"Your phone."

"...when exactly was this?"

Don coughed out a response that sounded suspiciously like _this morning_.

"What?"

Clearing his throat, Don loosened his tie slightly and smiled sweetly at Danny, "This morning... when you were still sleeping..." 

"I knew you were hiding something," Danny muttered and stuffed the rest of his last Snickers in his mouth.

"Yeah, okay, good police work... call them now, I think they'd appreciate if _you_ asked them, not some random guy," Don took Danny's phone off his desk and shoved into Danny's hands. 

Danny mumbled something out with his full mouth and started looking through his phonebook.

"And hey, your band-aid plan'll work... you only got like 10 minutes to make the call."

"Great," Danny muttered and rolled his eyes, "What am I supposed to tell 'em?"

"That my parents wanna meet them over dinner, tomorrow or Saturday."

"Where? What time? How long?"

"What's with the 20 questions?!" Don asked, picking the stressball up again.

"That's basic information, you moron."

"Is that your new pet name for me?"

"It fits ya," Danny muttered.

Don threw the stressball at Danny and glared. "Call them _now_."

Adam came up and picked the stressball up from where it fell on the ground. "Hey, Danny, if you're not busy being Flack's whipped little slave, I've got the results on the blood you found at the scene."

"Funny," Danny smiled sarcastically and stood up. "So did Mac have you on all fours last night?"

"Oh, I was gunna ask you about that, since y'know, you _do _have all that experience with Flack," Adam smirked.

"I'm not here," Don muttered and stood up, nearly running to get away from the quarrel of all things sexual.

And guess what? Danny's parents still had no clue that they were going to have dinner with the Flacks sometime in the next 48 hours.

The next time Danny saw Don, he knew there was trouble as soon he noticed Don was talking on the phone... and then shoving the phone next to Danny's ear.

"Asshole," Danny mouthed, holding the phone up to his ear. "Uh, hey, Mom, I'm fine.."

Don smiled triumphantly and linked his arm through Danny's, dragging him along to his car.

"So what has Don told you?" Danny asked, letting Don lead him. "Oh, yeah, I have something to ask ya... no, I'm not _pregnant_, what the hell? No Ma, we're not THAT advanced yet..."

Don snickered and opened the car door for Danny, then went around and got in himself.

"Ma, ma, no, come on, don't do that, no Mom, you kn-- hi Dad, nah, nah, I don't mind talkin' to ya," Danny sighed inaudibly.

Listening to Danny's half of the conversation, Don was having a sweet old time laughing under his breath as he drove.

"Dad, listen, I called... well _Don_ called because I needed to tell ya something... are you doing anything..." He looked to Don for the day.

"Saturday. Tomorrow there's Rangers game on and it's the finals and it's against the Devils and there's no wa--"

"Saturday night? No, tomorrow's the Rangers game... _no_, I don't keep up with that, Don does... no Don isn't interested in going to the ga... fine, dad... Don, would ya like to go the game tomorrow with my dad?"

"Wha? Are you serious? Really? How'd he get tickets? Of course I'll go."

Danny groaned quietly, careful not to let his dad hear. "Don said yeah," He murmured, sounding defeated. "Now can I get on to the other issue? Okay, well, ya see... On Sunday I met Flack's parents... where? Why do you haveta know? We went to church, Dad... they're... not Catholic, they're Lutheran.. It's not like you go to church anyway."

"Tell him my mom's Italian," Don said, getting the vibe that Mr. Messer actually paid attention to religion.

"His mom's Italian... yeah, I'm sure she makes her own sauce," Danny rolled his eyes. "Now, can I get back to my question... all right, well Don's dad... Don Flack, Sr., heard of him? Yeah, I know Don's a Jr.," Danny laughed and Don glared.

"Get on with the question, Daniel _Amadeus_."

"Hey, hey, hey, you can't use that against me," Danny said, holding his hand over the speaker, "And besides, at least its not Donald Nelson."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, ask him the question."

"Okay, dad, how would ya feel about having dinner with the Flacks Saturday night? Yes, Dad, you have to... no Dad.. okay, all right, so it's a yes? All right. Tell Ma I love her, love you too, bye," Danny hung up the phone and looked to Don. "Happy?"

"Happy," Don smirked and parked the car. "Now it's my turn to be high maintenance," He smirked and leaned over to kiss Danny, "And have all of you."

"Here?"

"...we're in a parking deck... the car has tinted windows..."

"Kinky," Danny smirked and looked to the backseat, then back at Don. "First one there's top," He grinned and jumped toward the back, Don following suit.

And... well, you know. ;)


End file.
